Road of Moon
''Road of Moon'' Limit - 4 people, 2 runs per day ''How do I get there? Road of Moon is located in the map, Vanaheimr 4. You can reach this map by talking to NPC Tamori in Aoich Town. Choose option 5 Portal to Vanaheim when you speak to Tamori to be sent to 1. From here, continue on to 4. The entrance to Road of Moon will be at the top middle of the map. Before you go inside, let's prepare again. This dungeon is very similar to Road of Flower, so the recommended requirements are also very similar. Aim for 40k-50k HP. For this dungeon, you may want to obtain the new Wind Resistance and Darkness Resistance potions. Wind resistance is great for the dungeon section, while darkness resistance will be very helpful for the boss. There are a few quests you will want to accept before entering Road of Moon. Quests Speak to Tamori again and choose the fourth dialogue option again, then accept Wanderer (1/3). This quest requires you to defeat the boss of Road of Moon, Tyr Phantom. Upon completion of this quest you will receive 7,500 reputation points for Void Wanderer reputation, if you have it unlocked. The reputation gain can be multiplied with the Quest Up Skill Guidebook as well as Emperor’s Card. Additionally, you will want to accept the quest Key under the same dialogue option, Void Wanderer Reputation Quest. This quest requires you to obtain the Moon Key, which is a quest item that drops in the prize room after the boss room. The Dungeon Road of Moon is a beautiful dungeon with moon images scattered around along with catchy elevator music. It is home to fairies and dragon knights, and consists of 6 rooms, including the boss room and prize room at the end. The most important feature of this dungeon is the pit of death in each map leading up to the boss. In maps 1, 2, 3 and 4, there are multiple pits that you don’t want to fall into. Doing so will transport you to small trap rooms, where big mobs of cats or fairies are waiting to ruin your day. Don't Fall! Road of Moon 1 - Trap Room This is the least deadly of trap rooms, filled with the House Cats which appeared in Road of Flower. Taking them out shouldn't be too difficult. Be careful not to get stunlocked in a corner, however. Road of Moon 2 - Trap Room Street cats inhabit this trap room, making it similarly as difficult as the first trap room. Road of Moon 3 - Trap Room This is where the difficulty of the trap rooms spikes a bit. If you fall into this trap room, try to kite the Silver Lunaris enemies around while inflicting some ranged damage on them. It is easy to become overwhelmed by their sheer damage and knockback. Road of Moon 4 - Trap Room This is the trap room you most likely will want to avoid at all costs. Moon Light Lunaris are deadly fairies by themselves. Together in a giant mob, they can easily pop you and wipe you from existence. Kite and chip them down, or try to isolate a few as soon as you land down into the trap room. Use extreme caution. Upon defeating all the monsters in a given trap room, a portal will open to bring you back to the room you fell from. Don't worry about falling again, since the trap room will already be cleared. The Boss: Tyr Phantom Tyr can summon mobs from this dungeon to fight for her. She also has 1 dragon familiar who fights with her during the entire fight. Killing this dragon will only cause it to respawn. Initially, Tyr will not have a large boss HP bar on the top of the screen. We will call this her first form. You can see her current HP below her, as she still has a small HP bar there. During her first form, she can only perform the following skill: Tyr does a 3-hit close-ranged melee combo on you, moving herself slightly forward. The third hit can flip an ally. When her small HP bar depletes, her second form begins. Her big HP bar will appear up top, and she will summon a phantom clone of herself. This clone has a separate HP bar, and will be defeated permanently once it is depleted. Tyr and her clone gain a new ability: Tyr (or her clone) summons a giant drill of darkness, dashing forward at allies and interrupting their skills. When Tyr loses a bit of HP (~75% max HP or lower), she will gain a new ability. Tyr channels her Soulless One powers for 1 second, then summons a swarm of “bats” to repeatedly attack allies. The hitbox starts from a little bit behind Tyr and extends outwards in front of her. When Tyr loses a bit more HP (~50% max HP or lower), her true Soulless One powers awaken. She gains a new ability. Tyr channels her Soulless One powers for 3 seconds, surrounding her feet with a large shadow. When channeling is complete, darkness magic will erupt from the shadow on the ground. The first hit will knock an ally up AND move them closer to the center of the shadow. The following hits cause knockup as well. Drops Tyr Commitment is a codex item, granting +3 Movement Speed upon successful codex. Void Concentrates are used in the crafting of certain Genesis accessories. Lunar Flower and Lunar Herb are items used to craft two types of magical resistance potions. NPC Tamori in Aoich sells the recipes for crafting resistance potions with these items. Please refer to the Road of Flower section for full details on crafting these potions. Please note, Darkness Resistance potions can be crafted this way, and are very helpful when fighting the boss of this dungeon. Finally, the last notable items are the Genesis helmets. Brutal, Aether, Aegis and Alacrity helmets all drop from the boss and prize room. No other armor type - just helmets. This is a good dungeon to farm up those hats. Prize Room The prize room consists of a lone, spinning key. This key room is just like the TAID treasure prize rooms, after you defeat their bosses. Hit this key and it will burst open with items. The bags that drop here contain the same items that the boss drops, including the illustration card. The quest item, Moon Key, will also pop out; make sure to pick it up. Please note that the Key has a time limit of 3 days, after which it will rust. You must return here again to obtain a new key, if it becomes rusted. Alternatively, if you already have a key in your inventory, you can drop it right before you attack the big key in the prize room. This will allow you to pick up a new key, effectively “refreshing” your key’s timer. As for the quest to obtain the key, there is no reason to complete it, since doing so will just make the key not drop anymore. If you want to complete the quest or abandon it, don’t worry about not being able to get the key anymore. You can always accept the quest again at NPC Tamori. Exploring Road of Moon Video'' Category:Maps